dowafandomcom-20200213-history
Story
The Knownledge below 2016/04/08 The invigorated heroes awaken in the gladiator circle. They are greeted by the Games master and provided with details such as, Ged is given a note to meet the Beastmaster “Boggis” and the Noble Lord Farquaad Trinkin will be arriving. Noble Lord Farquaad Trinkin is an eccentric elderly man who was once a fighter but age and injuries has left him as a retired, board member of the Ashfall asistocrity. With high connects in the inner circle, He welcomes the adventurers on to his impressive coach and takes them to the Great Ashfall Halls. Along the way Drennen see the Bloodstone Monastery and notices the Monastery is under construction with high value stone being placed into the building. They meet with Baron Orgrus, a disgusting fat man, with a childlike temperament. He is arrogant and likes people playing to his ego. The halls have an audience of rich socialites of Ashfall. Drennen eats food and picks someone’s pocket, Arus chats to a high elf about the famous Bloodstone Drink, and finds out it’s the sign of high class only the most important people can drink it, but no one knows what's in it only its made by the bloodstone monks. Dang Eun talks about the need for no processions and inner peace with another group of the high sociality. Null steals a potion from Barons personal table with the aid of Geds distraction. Ged gives everyone advantage by making a distraction, conjuring 4 Apes and making them Dance…. After this show the Baron is please. Baron waivers the adventurer and says they can enter his well (archive) after they tell him information about the witch. After telling the baron some information about the witch, Dang Eun jumps straight into the (what appears to be bottomless) well and only by pure luck he manages to grab the rope. The rest of the group follow cautiously after, being guided by Nulls dancing light. They make their way down to the archives. The archives are a huge cavernous catacomb of scrolls as far as the eye can see on the Ashfall castle. They met the Library, an elderly gnome who hasn’t spoken to anyone in a long time. The group kindly approach the nervous gnome and their kindness is reciprocated by his help. He aids the group only to be horrified by what the archives reveal. He finds out that Etar a Demon of Plague could be returning to Dowa, and the group Crown of Thorns could be involved. He urged the group to save this world before it’s too late. He suggests that they must find the Whitehaven family. Like the Family Rivenroar, they too are known for their following of Etar and may have something to do with it. He doesn’t remember what happen to the family but they should ask for information from Finmore. They go to leave only to discover the rope has been removed and they realise the Baron had no intentions of allowing them back up. He got some information from them and now he doesn’t care about them. They must go down. The Librarian is scared for he has heard noises from below. They climb down and fall into the cold water. They find themselves in a large cave, they set up camp only to encounter a giant beast, a hydra. Alerted by the group hitting the water. The large beast was impressive in stature, but not as a fighter. The company fought, shot critical damages and impressive hits. The final blow came from Ged, diving into his inner druid arcane power and summoning a herd of charging Doe’s, a collective charging damage was the finishing blow. They made their way out the cave by following the underground lake, they rode the Does to safety and found themselves in the ashfall sewers. Making their way out to the surface, they surface outside the walls of Ashfall, not with their armour, tired, smelly and covered in Ashfalls sewage. The Gravel Pit "the path of the Fallen" 2016/03/25 The group went to the Gravel pit and enrolled for the great “Path of the Fallen” games and fought well, the Ged vs Rogue, Null vs Chance the Sly, Aras verse the Bloodstone monk, Drennen vs the bugbear and the Dong gen vs the unbreakable (the hardest fight but with help from the group under The Gravel pit and he managed to escape death). The Games master asked them if the champions would agree to fight in a final They then had a fight with a minotaur which they found out was killing and destroying a village on the river Dal. The fighters fought well with Ged taking the brunt of the damage, the Games Master has dawned them the title ash full Gladiators and as agreed awarded each fighter 100 gold pieces along with the amount of copper and silver thrown down to them after the fight. With this success they were granted entry into the Gladiator Circle. A beautiful boudoir with fine beds and good food within the The Gravelpit, (Ged gave his spear and gem to a person to fix) They also met with the Barons advisor, Finmore a tall thin bald half elf with a pale complexion also known as the keeper of secrets. He arranges for the Group to meet with the Noble who has asked to be their patron Noble Lord Farquaad Trinkin meeting of at 9.00pm at the Gravelpit